


(you know) i’m a little lost

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: хочешь не хочешь, а жизнь складывается по-своему. по-дурацки. никак. или как-то.





	(you know) i’m a little lost

хочешь не хочешь, а жизнь складывается по-своему, наперекор всем желаниям, будто на зло. когда-то момо была достаточно наивной и при этом целеустремлённой, переехав в другую страну ради Мечты, но в итоге ничего не добилась: отучилась — и оказалась на кухне, в ресторане, рядом с домом, что тоже, в общем-то, неплохо. момо не жалуется: она любит готовить — и не против жить так ещё. это лучше, чем ничего, да? это лучше.

 

у момо было полно друзей, пока она училась, жила в общаге, была среди людей. их было так много, что порой момо, с её-то памятью, умудрялась забывать: кто ей друг, а кто не особо. после выпуска всё сошло на нет, чего и следовало ожидать, ведь их всех объединяло одно и то же, и темы для бесконечных разговоров были одинаковыми: лекции, сессии, любимые-нелюбимые преподаватели, студенты, отсутствие сна — и всё остальное, не выходящее за рамки этого круга, длившегося лет пять или около того. момо из него всё же вышла — и пошла дальше. в одиночестве. завела новых друзей, с которыми она говорит только о еде, чему способствует работа, скорее вынуждает. вот и всё. больше никого и никогда.

с момо никто не остался.

или она никому не позволила.

 

может, никто и не хотел.

 

иногда момо ни с того ни с сего о чём-нибудь вспоминает: и о хорошем, и о плохом, и душится одеялом. очень многое момо бы сделала по-другому, будь у неё шанс, или вообще не делала бы ничего из, или не переезжала бы в сеул, но вспоминать и жалеть о том, что уже было глупо, и жалеть о том, чего не было, тем более.

момо всё ещё здесь: в этом большом чужом городе, в своей маленькой комнате, по-прежнему мечтающая где-то танцевать. всё так просто, всё так сложно — и всё никак.

периодически она ходит на прослушивания: они не приносят пользы, вместо неё очередные неудачи и разочарование в себе. толку ноль, но момо почему-то не отступает, даже когда слышит в свой адрес унизительные слова и что она ничего не стоит.

ну и пусть так, пусть.

 

момо готовит весь день—

и танцует всю ночь.

 

хочешь не хочешь, а жизнь складывается по-своему, сводя и разводя людей при самых разных обстоятельствах. не то чтобы момо жаждала встретиться с кем-то из университета, она к этому не стремилась; её все забыли — и она тоже (почти) всех. ей пришлось, иначе бы её мучили мысли о собственной ненужности, от которых никуда не деться.

и вот в один совершенно обыкновенный день, в её смену, момо говорят:

— тебя зовут в зал.

— если это очередная беззубая дама, которой не понравилось, как прожарено мясо—

— нет, хотят лично сказать спасибо.

— вот это да.

момо не может назвать себя гением или превосходным поваром. у неё получается сносно, вполне вкусно; весь персонал любит её стряпню — и этого хватает, но её ещё никто из посетителей ни разу так не благодарил, поэтому момо кое-как приводит лицо в порядок и выходит в зал. официант ведёт её к столу, где момо ждут, но она застывает на полпути.

хочешь не хочешь, а жизнь в итоге чёрт-те что.

— момо?

она видит перед собой наён — и на неё накатывает всё на свете: так сильно бьёт по голове и по сердцу (старым-старым); момо в состоянии только повторить:

— вот это да.

 

они висели друг на друге и всё время были вместе.

их общие друзья думали, что они встречаются. момо, конечно, хотелось, да как-то нет. все пять лет прошли на грани между чем-то и чем-то. у наён были все — и наён была у всех; её невозможно было не любить — и момо постоянно казалось, что эта любовь к ней была — от и до — выдумана, навеяна другими, поэтому набраться смелости и сказать.

момо не набралась и не сказала.

ни слова — абсолютно ничего.

наверное, зря.

это единственное, о чём момо жалеет до сих пор.

даже если бы наён разбила ей сердце (она бы не).

лишь один раз на последнем курсе, напившись, момо спросила:

— ты бы со мной встречалась?

и наён кивнула, но дальше этого не зашло.

момо тему не поднимала, а наён вряд ли вообще что-то помнила — и момо до выпуска держала всё внутри, и надеялась, что её отпустит, когда она перестанет видеть наён ежедневно. её правда отпустило — и отпускало, и отпускало, и отпускало. годами.

их прошло не так уж много (вроде бы).

момо думала, что отпустило навсегда.

забылось, как забываются люди, которые больше тебе не пишут.

и которым ты боишься написать первым.

 

момо думала, но сейчас она над собой смеётся.

и её сердце тоже.

 

смена заканчивается.

момо переодевается и собирается домой что-нибудь посмотреть или лечь без раздумий спать. день был долгим: она устала и пропиталась до костей специями и соусами.

они из неё не вымываются.

момо уже в шаге от двери, как её дёргают назад:

— тебя в зале ждут.

— кто?

— та, что звала днём. иди и посиди немного.

— но ведь—

— мы всё равно закрылись.

возражать бесполезно. зная наён, ей не составило труда уболтать менеджера, чтобы он разрешил ей остаться, да и не только. это же наён: она была способна на что угодно.

момо вздыхает — и направляется к ней.

столы пусты, если не считать наён за одним из них; момо подходит и замечает напротив неё ещё одну чашку. по запаху момо узнаёт свой любимый чай, хотя здесь она его не пила.

— ты до сих пор помнишь?

наён улыбается — и момо кажется, что её ничто и никогда не отпускало.

— вроде того.

— и зачем всё это?

— я была удивлена увидеть тебя сегодня — и мне весь вечер хотелось с тобой поговорить.

момо могла бы спросить: а нам есть о чём?

спросить: будет ли?

могла бы, но не спрашивает. ей незачем.

— я думала, ты будешь танцевать.

— а я — что ты петь.

— не сложилось.

— и где ты сейчас?

— в офисе.

— ты — и в офисе?

— а ты на кухне.

и это вызывает такой нервный смех — момо едва не давится чаем, вовремя отставляя его в сторону. наён не изменилась, с чего ей вообще меняться — и момо готова влюбиться в неё ещё раз. может, ещё и ещё. почему нет? ей бы хватило сердца.

их столько связывало, а потом взяло и развязало. они не обещали друг другу дружить до старости или в принципе поддерживать общение, но если бы наён попросила, если бы только.

момо бы согласилась.

как и всегда.

 

они говорят и говорят до тех пор, пока их не прогоняет уборщица.

они доходят до дома момо и прощаются, — и момо знает: ничего подобного не будет. так устроена жизнь: события в ней или закономерны, или случайны, вот оно — самый случайный момент, самая случайная встреча — и оно подошло к концу, как вся их учёба, как вся их дружба.

у момо почему-то щиплет в глазах, словно она режет лук или посыпает блюдо перцем, и несмотря ни на что, момо продолжает улыбаться, вряд ли наён нужно от неё что-то кроме.

момо подходит к двери подъезда, и наён вдруг спрашивает:

— увидимся?

— а ты хочешь?

— да.

 

это немного странно: снова быть частью чьей-то жизни; пытаться как-то вписаться; искать себе при этом место; втискиваться в график хотя бы на пять минут.

офис наён в двух остановках от момо — и обед она просиживает в их ресторане, зная, что момо, вообще-то, с ней не посидит. заказов по горло, но наён продолжает сидеть.

а когда у момо выходной в будни — она ездит к наён или ходит пешком, ей же не далеко, и они едят то, что момо приносит с собой.

почему всё происходит именно так именно с ними? объяснения нет.

не то чтобы кто-либо из них хотел его найти.

наён рада, момо, конечно, тоже, пусть она и думает каждый раз при встрече: у нас могло бы что-нибудь получится, если бы я не струсила, или может теперь, если я всё-таки решусь, или не может ни-че-го. момо всё время хочется начать: а помнишь?

но что наён помнит?

а что помнит она сама?

наён есть что рассказать, момо есть что выслушать. иногда она делится своим: провалами и компаниями, которым момо не сдалась; рецептами, по которым еда получается кое-как или не получается вообще. они много смеются, как раньше; они много болтают о мире.

и о том, как всё пошло не так.

всё кажется прежним, просто они старше на пару лет и грустнее.

и наён больше на ней не виснет, словно не разрешает себе быть ближе.

 

_помнишь,_

_как я тебя любила,_

_а ты ничего об этом знала?_

 

— ты с кем-нибудь поддерживаешь связь?

— с тобой.

— а кроме?

— нет, как и со мной никто.

— странно, ты всегда была душой компании.

— ты тоже, вообще-то, нравилась всем.

— потому что я делала всё, что могла, чтобы не чувствовать себя одинокой.

момо порывается добавить: но ведь у тебя была я.

это колет ей кончик языка, будто она обожглась кипятком.

— а как насчёт пения?

— я ходила на прослушивания — безрезультатно. потом перестала.

— попробуй снова.

— и зачем же?

чтобы тебя наконец услышали.

(и я так любила твой голос)

у момо откуда-то набирается столько невысказанных слов, сидевших внутри бесконечно долго; они оживают и сразу умирают. момо не страшно быть осмеянной, получить отказ; над ней уже смеялись, ей уже отказывали, но это же наён — с ней по-другому.

— правда, попробуй, я вот пробую.

— внезапно стать трейни в двадцать пять плюс? да кому я нужна буду?

момо даже не думает: мне.

это очень и очень глупо, но.

— а что тебе терять?

 

через пару дней, поздно ночью, к момо — она вот только-только сама вернулась после тяжёлой смены: у кого-то был юбилей — влетает наён:

— момо, я прошла! я смогла!

и этой радостью переполняет их обеих.

наён порывисто обнимает, чуть не сбивая с ног, на что момо поднимает её в воздух — и кружит, и кружит, и кружит. ей никогда не составляло труда носить наён на руках или на спине, наён же нравилось, а момо поводов и не надо было, но сейчас это всего лишь последствия эйфории. момо ставит наён на пол — и они смотрят друг на друга во все глаза.

пока наён не предлагает:

— выпьем за это?

и они пьют, наён принесла вино с собой, как оно не разбилось при всех этих объятиях, загадка; они пьют и обсуждают песни, которые наён спела; как она нервничала, и как она всё-таки смогла. _господи, наён, ты смогла! сама не верю_. они пьют и вспоминают прошлое.

на момо опять накатывает — и откатывает.

с наён она никогда не прекращала быть морем. во время шторма.

наён всё говорит и говорит, а момо впервые в жизни ждёт, когда в её сердце начнётся штиль; момо ждёт, а его нет. скорей всего, и не будет. наён говорит и говорит; её переполняет: эмоциями, вином и чем-то ещё — и она вдруг, будто это не имеет никакого значения, соскакивает с одной темы на другую — и это последнее, что момо ожидала от неё когда-либо услышать:

— господи, ты бы знала, как я любила тебя все эти годы! думала, сойду с ума. пыталась не вспоминать ни о чём и о тебе в первую очередь после того, как мы выпустились — и получалось! да, получалось, а потом я увидела тебя в ресторане — и всё по новой, и меня опять душило. как в первый раз. когда мы познакомились — и я поняла, что не смогу так просто выставить тебя из себя, даже если постараюсь. глупо, да?

и наён не останавливается.

только момо больше её не слышит: перестала ещё на «все эти годы».

совсем не смешно и совсем не грустно — момо без понятия, как ей теперь.

она так долго сожалела о том, что ничего не сделала, в своей жизни и с наён, а оказалось. хочешь не хочешь, а жизнь складывается по-своему. по-дурацки. никак. или как-то. и она, кстати, ещё — у них обеих — продолжается. вон у наён что-то да получилось; у момо, может, когда-нибудь, но на неё накатывает опять и опять. старым и новым. больше оттого, что время, которое у них было и могло быть, ушло.

зря.

поэтому момо больше не молчит:

— я тоже.

— что?

— тебя.


End file.
